Happy Tree Friends with hats
by McQueenfan95
Summary: A short series based on a dream I had where Flippy was staying with me at my house. Yes, I fell asleep watching Llamas with hats. I'm sorry. Some language, blood and gore and some Flippy/Cuddles. Rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is a story that came to me in a dream I had. Flippy was staying at my house for a few days btw. To keep C.U. off my back, Cuddles plays the role of me. On with the story.**

Cuddles walked into his house and immediately saw a trail of blood, leading down the hall and ending at the closet door. He slowly walked to the closet, opened to door and screamed. There was a dead body in the closet. "FLIPPY!", he yelled.

Flippy came running down the stairs and said, "Hey Cuddles".

Cuddles looked horrified and said, "Why is there a dead person in our house?".

Flippy tried to look surprised, "Oh. Hey. How'd he get here?", he asked.

"Flippy, what did you do?", said Cuddles.

"Me? I-I didn't do this", said Flippy.

"Explain what happened, Flippy", demanded Cuddles.

"I've never seen him before in my life", stated Flippy.

"Why did you kill this person, Flippy?", Cuddles asked.

"I do not kill people. That-that is my least favorite thing to do", defended Flippy.

"Tell me, Flippy, exactly what you were doing before I got home", said Cuddles.

"Alright", said Flippy, "Well, I was upstairs",

"Ok", said Cuddles.

"Uhh, I was sitting in my room",

"Yes",

"Reading a book",

"Go on",

"And, uhh, well this guy walked in",

"Ok",

"So I went up to him",

"Yes",

"And I, uhh, stabbed him 37 times in the chest".

"Flippy! That kills people!", cried Cuddles.

"Oh. Oh, wow, I-I didn't know that", stammered Flippy.

"How could you not know that?", asked Cuddles.

"Yeah. I'm in the wrong here. I suck", said Flippy.

"Where are his legs?", asked Cuddles.

"Huh?", said Flippy.

"His legs, where are they?", asked Cuddles.

"Well, I sold his legs to a midget who wanted to be taller", said Flippy.

"What happen to his arms?", asked Cuddles.

"What's that?", asked Flippy.

"His arms", said Cuddles, "Why are they missing?".

"Well, I uhh, kind of, uhh, cooked them up and ate them", said Flippy.

"Flippy!", said Cuddles in shock.

"Well, I was hungry, and ya know, when you crave arms...", said Flippy.

"Why on earth would you do that?", asked Cuddles.

"I was hungry for arms! Give me a break", said Flippy.

"Flippy", Cuddles said as he fought the urge to vomit.

"My stomach was making the . The kind that only arms would satisfy", said Flippy.

"What is wrong with you, Flippy?", yelled Cuddles.

"Well, I kill people and I eat arms. That's two things", said Flippy.

"Flippy. You are the sickest person I know!", shouted Cuddles.

"Well", said Flippy, "This is why you should never leave me at home, alone. Especially if there are knifes around. That was your lesson for today".

**Dumb? Yes, it was. Funny? Yes. I really had that dream the other day. Imagine a 6'3" human where Cuddles was. That's what I really dreamt. Anyway, I'mm get back to "The camping episode", good night. Review or Evil will rape your soul!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A continuation of the "Happy Tree Friends with hats" series. Yes, I stole most if not all of the dialogue. No, I am not sorry. If you own Llamas with hats, sue me, just try. Talk to my lawyer. He's from the firm of 'Dewey, Fuckum and Howe". To preface this chapter, Cuddles and Flippy went on a pleasure cruise. Flippy flipped out over something stupid. Things didn't go well from there.**

Cuddles and Flippy sat in their life boat.

"Flippy, what was all that about?", demanded Cuddles.

"I don't know what you're talking about", said Flippy.

"You sunk an entire cruise ship, Flippy!", yelled Cuddles.

"Are you sure that was me?", defended Flippy, "I'm pretty sure I would remember something like that".

"Flippy, I watched you fire a harpoon into the captain's face", said Cuddles.

"Well, that sounds dangerous", said Flippy.

"You were throwing children of the side of the ship", said Cuddles.

"That must have been horrifying to watch", said Flippy.

"Then you started raping the ice sculptures", said Cuddles.

"Well, at least the children weren't on board to see that", said Flippy.

"Uhh Flippy, why is the lifeboat full of red, sticky stuff?", asked Cuddles.

"Well", said Flippy, "I guess you could say it is full of red, sticky stuff".

"Flippy, what re my feet covered in?", asked Cuddles.

"Would you believe it's strawberry milkshake?", asked Flippy.

"No! I would not believe that!", said Cuddles.

"Uhh, melted gumdrops?", asked Flippy.

"Nooooo", said Cuddles.

"Boat nectar?", asked Flippy.

"No", said Cuddles.

"Some of God's tears?", asked Flippy.

"Tell me the truth, Flippy!", said Cuddles.

Flippy sighed and said, "Fine. It's the lovely elderly couple from 2B".

"Flippy!", Cuddles said in shock.

"Well, they were taking all the cresent rolls from the buffet", defended Flippy.

"I cannot believe what I'm hearing!", Cuddles yelled, "You killed people because you wanted cresent rolls?".

"Yes", said Flippy.

"THAT WAS A RHETORICAL QUESTION!", screamed Cuddles.

"Well, ya need to make that point more clear", said Flippy.

"Where are the other lifeboats?", asked Cuddles.

"Wow! You won the prize. I didn't even notice that", said Flippy.

"Where are the other lifeboats, Flippy?", asked Cuddles.

"Looking at the trajectory of the moon and the sun, probably at the bottom of the ocean. I cut lots of holes in them", said Flippy.

"Flippy!", said Cuddles.

"I have a problem. I have a serious problem", said Flippy.

"You are just... terrible today", said Cuddles.

"Sssssh, do you hear that? That's the sound of forgiveness", said Flippy.

"That's the sound of people drowning, Flippy", said Cuddles.

"That", said Flippy, "Is what forgiveness sounds like. Screaming and then silence".

"I can't take you anywhere, Flippy. First, you were a small time killer, now you're a mass murderer/terrorist", said Cuddles.

**[WARNING: EXTREME RANDOMNESS AND SLASH. REASON THE RATING HAD TO BE CHANGED TO M! YOU WERE WARNED] **

"I know what'll make you feel better", said Flippy as he gave Cuddles a seductive look, "I bet you could use some lovin'".

"I don't want any lovin'!", snapped Cuddles.

"Oh yes, you do!", said Flippy as he took off his jacket.

Cuddles sighed and said, "Fine. I do. Let's do it".

5 mintues later.

"YES! YES! FLIPPY! FLIPPY! _FLIPPY! YES!_," screamed Cuddles and Flippy fucked him in the ass.

THE END...?


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! Another exciting episode of Happy Tree Friends with hats! For those of you who sent me requests, you will not be disappointed. SANDMAN78308, stay tuned until chapter 5. I am not going to let you down. Anyway, to preface this chapter, Cuddles and Flippy are on vacation in South America. Don't be surprised if you find extreme randomness and breaking of the fourth wall. On with the story.**

Flippy and Cuddles stood in the rubble of a building.

"Flippy, we're supposed to be on vacation", complained Cuddles.

"Well, I don;t know about you, but I'm having a great time here", said Flippy.

"You toppled a South American goverment, Flippy", said Cuddles.

"The people have spoken. VIVA LA RESISTANCE!", yelled Flippy.

"You pushed the resistance leader into a giant fan!", said Cuddles.

"He was a traitor and a scoundrel", defended Flippy.

"He was trying to stop you from pushing other peope into a giant fan", said Cuddles.

Something jutted out from Flippy's belly.

"Whoa, that was a foot", said Flippy, "I appear to have swallowed an entire person".

"That's McQueenfan95", said Cuddles.

"That explains why he hasn't updated 'Happy Tree talk'", said Flippy.

"It was horrifying", said Cuddles, "Your mouth unhinged like a snake", said Cuddles.

"Wow, that sounds pretty awesome", said Flippy.

"I can't go anywhere with you, Flippy", said Cuddles.

Flippy frowned and said, "That hurt my feelings. Now, we're both in the wrong".

"I just wanna go home. We're leaving", said Cuddles.

"In that case", said Flippy, "I should probably mention that I filled our luggage with orpan meat".

"WHAT?", said Cuddles.

"Well, I'm building a Meat Dragon and not just any meat will do", said Flippy.

"Ya know what? Forget it. I'm not even shocked anymore", said Cuddles.

"Awww, that's no fun", said Flippy.

"This has become the norm for you, Flippy", said Cuddles.

"I'll have to try harder next time", said Flippy.

"Please don't", Cuddles begged.

"I feel like I've been issued a challenge", said Flippy.

"FLIPPY", said Cuddles.

"It's too late now", said Flippy, "You".

"You?", asked Cuddles.

"I cannot, for the life of me, remember your name", said Flippy.

"We've known each other for 20 years! Hell, we've been living together for the last three", said Cuddles.

"And what an impression you've made", said Flippy.

"My name is Cuddles", said Cuddles.

"What?", asked Flippy.

"I said, 'My name is Cuddles'", said Cuddles.

"You're a girl, right?", asked Flippy

"Noooooo", said Cuddles.

"Are you sure?", asked Flippy.

"Yes, I am sure, Flippy", said Cuddles.

"Huh", said Flippy, "I thought you were a girl".

"Why would you think that?", said Cuddles.

"Mostly the slippers", said Flippy.

"Is that why you wanted to fuck me in the last episode?", demanded Cuddles, "You thought I was a girl?".

"Wait a minute", said Flippy, "That means I... You... We... EWW!".

"Sorry", said Cuddles.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?", demanded Flippy.

"I didn't think I needed to", said Cuddles, "I thought you could tell".

"Is that why we've been living together? You're gay?", asked Flippy.

"I thought you could tell that, too", said Cuddles.

"How am I supposed to tell that?", asked Flippy.

Cuddles pointed at his slippers and said, "Heeeeellllllllllooo!".

"Ohhhh", said Flippy.

"Wanna make out?", asked Cuddles.

"No', said Flippy.

"You're so lying", said Cuddles.

"I so am", said Flippy.

And they started making out, right there in the rubble.

**Hope you guys enjoyed it. Peace.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Time for another exciting episode of "Happy Tree Friends with hats". This time around, Flippy is trying to surprise Cuddles on his birthday. Be prepared for randomness. On with the story!**

Flippy was standing in the middle of the living room, going through a large cardboard box. "Ok", said Flippy, "I've got all the decorations ready, the candle is on it's way, supper will be ready soon, all systems go".

Cuddles walked in and said, "Flippy, you've tracked mud allover the carpet!".

Flippy looked horrified at the mess he had made. He had indeed tracked mud allover the carpet. 'No, no, no!', he thought, 'Today's a special day. I can't have this. I know! I'll play it off'. and he said, "Wow, that right there is a mess".

"I just had it cleaned yesterday, Flippy", said Cuddles.

"I'm not responsible for this. I've been jamming on my guitar all morning", said Flippy.

"They're clearly your boot tracks, Flippy", said Cuddles.

"Then, there is an imposter on the loose", said Flippy.

"They lead directly to you", said Cuddles.

"Clue number one: The imposter is a phantom", said Flippy.

"Flippy, stop avoid...", said Cuddles.

The house suddenly collapsed. When they crawled out of the rubble, they saw a huge nuclear explosion in the distance.

"!", yelled Cuddles.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!", said Flippy.

"It's not... Please tell me you had nothing to do with this", said Cuddles.

"Why don't you blow out your candle?", asked Flippy.

"You've gone too far this time, Flippy!", said Cuddles.

"What? It's hard to hear you over the sound of melting city", said Flippy.

"How did you even do this?", asked Cuddles.

"A dash of fairy dust", said Flippy.

"Flippy", said Cuddles.

"I ripped a tag off a mattress", said Flippy.

"This isn't funny, Flippy", said Cuddles.

"Who's laughing?", asked Flippy, "Clearly not all the people who just got roasted".

"I'm leaving. I've had enough of this", said Cuddles.

"But think of all the perfectly roasted faces we get to munch on, now", said Flippy.

"What? Why?", asked Cuddles.

"Because we're friends, and friendship is two pals munching on a well cooked face together", said Flippy.

"That's not friendship, Flippy, that's sick", said Cuddles.

"Well, then you're probably not gonna like your birthday decorations", said Flippy.

"It's not even my... Oh, my God", said Cuddles.

The box, which was somehow not squashed by the falling house, began to spew ballons with severed faces tied to the end of the strings.

"SURPRISE", said Flippy.

"Ohh, ohh no, eww", said Cuddles.

"I'm sorry, I thought you liked faces", said Flippy, "Appearently, there was miscommunication".

"This is awful, Flippy", said Cuddles.

"You're right. It's not nearly as tasteful as I pictured it in my head", said Flippy.

"I think I'm gonna pu... Oh God, one touched me!", said Cuddles.

"This was clearly the wrong way to go", said Flippy.

"Ya think?", said Cuddles.

"What can I say?", said Flippy, "I expected them to be cooked more. Raw face is just gross".

"That isn't the problem, Flippy", said Cuddles, "Why would you think any of this was a good idea?".

Flippy sighed and said, "Probably because I'm a dangerous psychopath with a long history of meaningless violence".

"Oh", said Cuddles.

"I don't understand how you keep forgetting that", said Flippy.

"Ya know what?", said Cuddles, "I don't care anymore. I'm Horny. Let's have weird gay sex".

"I have a feeling it won't be described until tomorrow, but who cares", said Flippy. And they started making out.

All of the other HTFs, now faceless, crawled out of the the rubble and several yelled, "SUR... MY EYES!

Toothy and Splendid smiled in admiration as they held each other.

Disco Bear started making out with his right hand.

Handy saw what Disco Bear was doing and growled right before Petunia planted her lips to his.

And they all lived happily ever after.

**Don't worry, I will describe the sex scene better in the next episode. Bye.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright, here's the chapter for all of you sick, perverts out there. I'm one of you guys, btw. Pervert club, let's do our chant. "We are perverts, through and through. We will do our yell for you. YEEEEE HAAAAW!". Anyway, this is a specific request from SANDMAN78308. This is my first X rated scene, so I'm allowed to screw some stuff up. I will also have my new OCs, Tux the penguin and Toby the tarantula. Btw, Toby looks abit like a black bear with long fangs, four extra arms and eight eyes. His eyes are not the red spider eyes you'd expect, but pacman style eyes like everybody else. He also has the ablity to spin webs and climb walls. I'll even have my OC, Prickly the porcubear. No, my characters are not gay, but *looks around at all the slash pairings and stuff* "When in Rome". Actually, Toby might be bi. I only came up with him this morning, so I haven't decided yet. Also, those of you who are still debating whether Flaky is a Boy or a Girl, I have a surprise for both groups. *holds up a beer* So, Cheers, let's get goin'.**

Cuddles and Flippy grabbed each other and began to make out like crazy, tearing each others clothes off. **[I don't care if they don't technicaly wear clothes. I'm the author, and I say they do]**

Petunia grabbed onto Handy and pulled him to her. She then proceeded to, what seemed to be, force feed him her tongue.

Handy obviously wanted no part in it. "NO!", he yelled through Petunia's tongue, "DO NOT WANT! I DON'T LOVE YOU! I LOVE NUTTY!".

Nutty felt his heart melt like a chocolate bar in a heatwave. He ran to Handy and wrapped his arms around him and they started making out.

Petunia made an angry face and growled.

Giggles squeezed Petunia's ass and said, "Why don't we have some fun? No boys allowed".

Toothy grabbed Splendid's neck and pulled him to himself to makeout.

Lumpy started to make out with a cabbage.

Just then, Prickly, Tux and Toby walked in.

"We're here!", said Prickly.

Tux saw what was going on, frowned and said, "Awww man, the party already started".

Flaky suddenly ran up to Prickly and said, "I want you to fuck me".

"Come again?", said Prickly.

"I want you to strip me naked, bend me over, and fuck me", said Flaky.

"Sweeeeeeet", said Prickly as Flaky glomped him.

Toby looked at Tux with hungry eyes. Seeing this, Tux said, "Oh, just shut up and kiss me".

Toby grabbed Tux and started making out with him like there was no tomorrow.

Prickly pulled Flaky's clothes off and was shocked at what he saw. A pair of 38DDs, a tight, shaved pussy and a... dick? Yes, that was a dick. "Dude, you're a dude", said Prickly, "I don't know if that's awesome or creepy".

"Wanna see somethin' cool?", asked Flaky.

"Always", said Prickly.

**[I think Flaky is a she, so I will continue to refer to her as a such]**

Flaky bent her dick and stuck it into her pussy. She then began to push it in and pull it out, fucking herself.

**[before you go to sleep tonite, I want that to be the last thing you think about. Transvestite Flaky fucking herself]**

Prickly looked up and said, "Tux, should I be grossed out by this?".

"Can't talk now", said Tux, "Busy getting my dick sucked and my ass finger-fucked by Toby".

Cuddles got down on his knees and took Flippy's dick in his mouth and all the way into his throat.

Flippy moaned in pleasure. "Oh yeah. You could be in the movies", he said.

Cuddles smiled as he began to run his tongue around the end of Flippy's dick.

"Mmmmmmm", moaned Flippy, "If you're not careful, I'm gonna shoot my load down your throat".

Cuddles giggled as he began to fondle Flippy's balls.

Prickly did his best to preform oral on Flaky, but was having a little trouble. He had no idea which one to start with.

"Use your mouth on one and a hand on the other", said Flaky.

Prickly took Flaky into his mouth as he fingered her. **[boy, this is fucked up. It's turning you on, isn't it? You're turned on by this, aren't you? Don't lie to me, SANDMAN78308. Gunslingers-White-Rose, I know you're enjoying this]**

Flippy pulled his dick out of Cuddles' mouth and came all over his face.

Cuddles wiped his face and said, "My turn", as he stood up and Flippy got down on his knees.

Flippy took Cuddles' dick into his mouth. He also managed to stick his tongue out far enough to lick his balls, making Cuddles moan in pleasure.

Disco Bear jerked off as he watched Giggles and Petunia 69ing.

Lumpy started humping his cabbage.

Toothy began giving Splendid a rimjob and he was moaning for more.

Flaky came out of both her pussy and her dick, completely bathing Prickly in a mixture of bodily fluids. **[I couldn't figure out what would come out of Flaky when she orgasmed]**

Prickly swallowed as much of the goo as he possibly could. he then said, "My turn", as he stood up and Flaky got down for him.

Flaky took Prickly's dick all the way into her throat.

"Yeah", said Prickly, "Suck my cock like I sucked yours".

Flaky smirked slightly as she pushed a finger into Prickly's ass.

Prickly moaned and said, "Wasn't expecting that, but I like it".

"Can't... take... much... more... Aaaaaah!", Cuddles said as he came down Flippy's throat.

Flippy looked up at Cuddles and said, "Gulp. Now it's time for the main event". He turned around and put his elbows on the nearby table. "I'm ready", he said.

Cuddles slowly slid his dick into Flippy's ass and started thrusting.

"Fuck me, Cuddles, fuck me hard", said Flippy.

"You got it", said Cuddles as he started thrusting faster.

Nutty looked into Handy's eyes and said, "Hold on one second. I have just the thing to make it even more pleasurable for you", and he took out a small bag of sugar. He quickly emptied the bag and started shaking. Almost vibrating.

Handy realized what Nutty was doing. He was making himself into a giant, hugable, vibrator. **[XD]**

"Ohh... Ohh..._ Ohhhhhh_!", said Prickly has he came down Flaky's throat.

Flaky licked her lips and said, "Ok, now that I got ya warmed up, it's time for some real fun", as she walked over too the table and bent herself over it. "Fuck me, Prickly. Fuck me like there's no tomorrow!".

Prickly smiled and said, "Ya don't gotta tell me twice", and he shoved his dick into Flaky's pussy.

Both Flaky and Prickly moaned in pleasure.

Toby said, "I always wanted to try bondage, never had the opportunity, until now", as he tied Tux up with his web.

Handy practically screamed in pleasure as Nutty penetrated him while viberating like crazy.

Cuddles pulled himself out of Flippy and said, "My turn".

Flippy straightened up as Cuddles bent himself over the table.

Flippy easily penetrated Cuddles' ass.

Cuddles moaned in pure exctasy. "Yeeeeeeeaah! Fuck my ass!", he said".

Flippy just continued to fuck Cuddles' ass.

Prickly pulled his dick out of Flaky's pussy and held it against the opening of her ass.

"Oh yeah", said Flaky, "Fuck my ass".

Prickly shoved his dick as far up Flaky's ass as he possibly could.

Flaky screamed in pleasure. "Yes! Harder! Harder! Yes! Yes! Prickly! PRICKLY! _PRICKLY! YES!_", she said.

"I'm gonna cum! I'M GONNA CUM! _I'M CUMMING!_", Cuddles and Flaky screamed together.

Cuddles shot a second load all over the floor.

Flaky bathed Prickly in her mixture of fluids again.

Prickly pulled his dick out of Flaky's ass and sprayed his cum all over her.

Flippy did the same thing to Cuddles.

Everybody collapsed, breathing hard.

**That's all folks. What did you think? This is the last episode of this series. Once you do the sex scene, there's nowhere for the series to go, but down. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you for reading. Bye.**


End file.
